


Les Armures vivent et meurent aussi

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Meta, One Shot, most probably jossed, well OK i don't watch Omega
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'avant la diffusion de la série la mention de l'"Armure de *Bronze* de l'Aigle" quand autrefois elle était d'Argent, m'a fait tiquer et qu'il a fallu que je me l'explique. Voici une possibilité...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Armures vivent et meurent aussi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si les Armures aussi vivent et meurent...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Omega  
>  **Personnage :** 'Aquila' Yuna ; mention d''Aquila' Marin, 'Ophiuccus' Shaina, et le cast principal de la série d'origine  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami et de nouveaux gens dont je me méfie un peu mais je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec pour autant.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post- _Hades_ /spéculatif pré- _Omega_  
>  **Notes :** C'est rare que je me mêle de faire du _fix-it fic_ et je n'aime pas l'idée de protester contre le canon avant même qu'il soit réellement sorti, mais vraiment... l'Armure de l'Aigle rétrogradée d'Argent en Bronze pour _Saint Seiya: Omega_ , ça m'inquiètais et j'avais envie de me sortir ce plot-bunny de la tête avant qu'on ait peut-être une réponse officielle. Et une vraie personnalité derrière les noms et les visages nouveaux. Tant pis si mes spéculations sont bonnes à jeter aux orties après !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550+

« Aujourd’hui, Athéna a reconnu et reçoit Yuna comme membre à part entière de sa chevalerie. Yuna, Saint de Bronze d’Aquila, sois la bienvenue parmi nous. Avec cette Cloth, défends toujours la paix et la justice. »

Ces paroles rituelles, Yuna les attend depuis longtemps. Elles résonnent et un murmure parcourt l’assistance rassemblée pour elle. Un murmure qui n’était pas celui qu’elle attendait. Où est l’admiration ?

C’est une atmosphère de surprise qui pèse tout autour d’eux.   
« Pourquoi ? Ne me jugent-ils pas digne ?  
\- Mais… si, bien sûr, proteste son maître quand elle le prend à partie ensuite. Ce n’est pas de l’ancienne élève et maintenant vraie Saint que l’on cause, mais de sa Cloth.  
\- Son choix ? Espériez-vous de moi une autre constellation ?  
\- Pas du tout. Nous savions de longue date que c’est la tienne. Seulement… Ah. Le Saint correspond, bien sûr ! mais nous attendions de cette constellation un autre type de Cloth.   
\- Expliquez-moi.  
\- À la génération précédente, la Cloth d’Aquila était d’argent.  
\- Et je n’en étais pas digne ?  
\- Nous pensions que si. Seulement, comprends bien : ce changement ne vient pas de toi ou en réponse à toi.   
\- Mais moi, je viens quand même de ce changement ?  
\- Il m’est impossible de répondre à une telle question. Ce que nous savons, c’est qu’au cours d’un combat violent, le Saint d’Aquila précédent donna tout ce qu’elle avait pour protéger Athéna et la Cloth fut irrémédiablement détruite.   
\- Celle que je porte, alors ?  
\- Il existe une technique pour réparer et même ressusciter les Cloths mortes, dont le savoir-faire repose à Jamir. Cette technique a été… non pas perdue lors de la Guerre Sainte, mais ramenée de loin en arrière. Avec la mort du dernier dépositaire, il n’est resté que son disciple, encore jeune et manquant d’expérience. »

Devrait-il lui raconter cela, peut-être pas ; mais comme il s’apprête à l’expliquer justement, beaucoup de traditions ont déjà été bousculées.

« Est-ce parce qu’il ne restait pour lui donner son sang que des Saints de Bronze, est-ce parce qu’il manquait encore de quelque chose ; le fait est, la Cloth d’Aquila est désormais de Bronze et non plus d’Argent. »  
L’explication a beau être claire : ça n’a rien à voir avec elle directement, Yuna vit quand même cela comme une rétrogradation et trouve l’affaire un peu vexante par association. La suite, au lieu de la consoler, accentue encore cette impression :  
« À l’inverse, cinq Cloths de Bronze ont subi une transformation jamais vue avant et l’on ignore comment les classer désormais. Et l’on murmure que la Cloth d’Ophiuccus, d’Argent, pourrait devenir d’Or… »  
Ça rentre dans le champ des théories. Le maître le sait et se reprend pour en revenir aux certitudes : l’impermanence…

« De même que la trajectoire de la Terre n’est pas fixe dans l’espace et le temps et les étoiles que nous voyons d’ici changent de place à nos yeux, de même l’équilibre et la répartition des Cloths peuvent changer, au gré de leurs porteurs ou des influences célestes.  
\- Et moi dans tout cela ?  
\- He bien… tu es l’une des incarnations les plus visibles de ces changements. Sois fière d’appartenir à cette nouvelle génération.  
\- Oui ! »


End file.
